Harry Potter and the Avada Kedavra Curse
by Chantelli
Summary: Set after OotP, Harry can't accept Sirius' death. If he was the reason he died, Harry will find a way to bring him back. Whatever the cost- even if it's his own powers. HGRW, SS HP friendship
1. The Invitation

Chapter 1

Harry stood staring at the warming oven stovetop. As usual, during the summers he was reduced to nothing more than a house elf in the eyes of his uncle and aunt. His duties involved clean, cooking, maintaining the lawn, and keeping as quiet as he could, so his family could forget he existed. Vernon and Petunia wouldn't call him a house elf per say, "Boy" was the usual address. Yes, Vernon and Petunia Dursley hated everything (i)unusual(i). Muggles to the core and not an ounce of magic in them; and that's the way they liked it, thank you very much. But Harry was a wizard, and it was no wonder why they hated their nephew so much. Ten months out of the year Harry attended the finest school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Hogwarts. But today, instead of casting confundus charms or brewing engorgement potions he was stuck frying bacon for his fat cousin Dudley, who at the moment was whining endlessly for his breakfast.

 "Hurry up with our breakfast boy!" shouted Uncle Vernon, sitting no more than five feet away. 

Harry snapped himself out of his daze and placed the frying pan on top of the glowing red stovetop. 

" Just a few more minutes, uncle" Harry murmured.

 Had he been himself, Harry was sure he could have thought of a nice biting remark about his fat cousin and the fact that any more bacon and he was sure he would be the youngest person in England to suffer a heart attack. But Harry had been brooding all month. Grieving more so. His last living relative that loved him, his godfather, was killed trying to protect him against the ranks of the Dark Lord's followers. He was all alone in the world now, and stuck back in number 4 Privet Drive, frying bacon… and his godfather's body was still concealed in the Mysteries Department in the Ministry of Magic headquarters.

Harry blamed himself for his death. Sirius was more than his godfather, but one of his best friends. Ron and Hermione knew him the best, and yes they were his best friends, but Sirius was a father he never had. He told him things about his parents; he had worried about him like a father would. But he was gone, and it was all Harry's fault. 

'If only there was a way I could bring him back!' Harry thought. 'If only I didn't rush into things! If only…'

Harry stopped himself. He never played the 'if only' game unless he was happy the way it turned out the first time, otherwise the torture was endless. There were a million things he could have done, or not done. Worst of all was, if only I had followed Snape. His dreams were what lead him to the Ministry headquarters in the first place. 

A high-pitched beeping brought Harry back to reality as the fire alarm began to sound. Harry looked down at the frying pan to see that the once thick bacon was now charred, black, shriveled and beginning to give off smoke. 

" PAY ATTENTION BOY!" Screeched his aunt Petunia, pulling the handle from his hands and plunging the pan and bacon et al into the soapy water in the sink. 

"Sorry Aunt Petunia!" stammered Harry, "It was an accident!" he said, grabbing a tea towel and beginning to wave at the base of the fire alarm hopping to silence it before his uncle's temper swelled to new heights.  

"I've had enough of your accidents! You've been a nuisance all summer!" she shrieked. "One more time and I'll have you back in the cupboard quicker than you can imagine! Upstairs! Into your room! I don't want to see you for the rest of the day!"  

Harry trudged up the stairs, knowing that there would be no meals for him today. His aunt who had always been particularly cruel to him in years past had upped her harsh and cold attitude towards him. Early on in the summer when Harry had first arrived back from Hogwarts, he had tried to offer a small olive branch of a peace offering towards her, knowing he would have to spend most of his summer with her. He tried to ask her about the Howler sent to her by his headmaster, Dumbledore himself. But of course, Petunia would not have wanted to speak about her 'freak sister' the witch. So since the first week of summer, he had determined his fate. He was going to be miserable. 

'DAMN THIS SPELL!' Harry thought. 'Making Number 4 Privet Drive a home? Impossible! Any place that was home to the likes of the Dursleys was impossible. Damn blood magic, and damn his last living relatives who hated him from the moment they found him on their stoop.'

The smell of bacon filled the air, making Harry's stomach gurgle. Harry plopped on his bed, leaned over to one side, lifted a loose floorboard, and retrieved a bag of Peppermint Humbugs and began to eat them. Preparing for a perfectly boring day of staring at his ceiling, or if he really wanted to go brain-dead his History of Magic homework. Just as he had decided to follow his first instinct and stare at the walls, a low cry came from the corner. Harry turned to be met with a big pair of yellow eyes. 

"Hedwig!" said Harry with a smile, " where have you been all evening? Didn't have time for your pal Harry?" he teased. Hedwig nipped his finger and then flew to the window still to expose a smaller grey owl that stood behind her. 

"Hedwig, behave yourself." Scolded Harry playfully, as his owl ruffled her feathers where she was perched in annoyance of the intruder sitting on her cage. The grey owl lifted one of its legs to expose a letter tied to it. Harry quickly untied it, handed the bird an owl snack and it promptly took off out the window, thoroughly pissing Hedwig off as it purposely crashed into her before leaving. Harry snickered at the bird, then quickly opened the letter.

_ Dear Mister Harry Potter,_

_You are humbly invited to a memorial service in honour of all those brave that fell to You-Know-Who, to take place in Hogsmeade town square on July 31st. It would an honour that you would attend for the memory of your mother and father, as well as many fellow brave and unfortunate souls who fell while fighting this evil._

_Signed,_

_Angelo Clearwater_

_Hogsmeade Recreation and Activities Manager_

_Hogsmeade_

Harry was stunned; this had come out of the blue. Of course he would go, it was just a matter of how he would get there. Just as he had thought this, another owl came speeding into the room, zoomed around Hedwig for a second and crashed right into the wall behind Harry before getting up, dropping a letter on Harry's bed only to resume speeding around the parameter of his room. 

"Pigwidgeon," Harry said with a smirk, Hedwig flapping her wings in protest. Harry picked up the letter on the bed, and opened it. He recognized the quick scribbled writing to be his friend Ron's.

_Harry,_

_I'm guessing you just got the invitation too? Mum says we can pick you up in time and you can come with us, after that you can stay with us the rest of the summer! How you been feeling? Your family been treating you alright? Can't wait till you come, Fred and George are driving me mad now that they're allowed in the Order's meetings, and they won't tell me a thing! Maybe you can convince them._

_Ron_

Harry smiled, finally his summer was looking up!


	2. The Intruder

Disclaimer: Don't sue! All you'll get is 7 pennies, a button and an empty doublemint wrapper! Take it! They're all yours Rowling!

Chapter Two: The Intruder 

Harry beamed down at the letter that sat in his lap. Finally he could escape! He'd spend the rest of the summer sung in the Burrow and not padlocked in his room. He picked up his handsome eagle feather quill pen and a spare piece of parchment, dipped the pen in his an inkpot and quickly scribbled a note.

_Ron,_

_Yeah, I go the invitation just as Pig got here. Love to come! How do I get there? I haven't any floo and the Dursleys won't let me speak about my broomstick let alone use it._

_Harry_

Her rolled up the note and proceeded the difficult task of first catching Ron's tiny hyperactive owl, an secondly, holding him still enough to tie the letter to it's leg. Finally secure, Pig sped out through the window, but not before missing it entirely and crashing into the window frame repeatedly. The tiresome job finally done, Harry plopped soundly on his bed, panting from the tiresome work of catching the fluffy little snitch. It would have been easier with the use of his broomstick. 

Harry smiled, leaning back on his bed, the midmorning sun streaming though the curtains and onto his face. He was finally going to the Weasley's where he would be able to do all the wizarding things his aunt and uncle forbade him to even speak of. He could play Quidditch in the backyard with Ron and the twins, and of course Ginny who had proved herself a very valuable player by helping win the Quidditch Cup for Gryffindor. Harry squinted in the sunlight watching the sunbeam play with bits of dust in the air, his room growing warm with the ever-rising heat, and Harry growing ever drowsier. He imagined he was out in the field behind the Burrow, each Weasley taking a turn on his state-of-the-art Firebolt he had received from Sirius for Christmas in his third year. 'SIRIUS!' Harry thought, awoken from his daydream. He hated moments like that, moments when he allowed himself to believe that nothing was wrong, that he was still alive.

 Harry turned his thoughts to the invitation to Hogsmeade and wondered if Sirius' name would be mentioned at the memorial. Sirius had died a convicted criminal on the run, and there was no way to prove he was innocent while Wormtail was still scurrying about, begging and scrapping at Voldemort's feet. 

The thought of Voldemort's name made a Harry's stomach leap as if he had just eaten an entire box of peppermint frogs (jump realistically in the stomach!). 

'Damn this prophecy!' Harry thought.

Harry didn't want to kill; then again he didn't want to die either. The weight of both the muggle and wizarding world had been placed on his shoulders. Neither world stood a chance if Voldemort got to full strength, the muggles and muggle born would be slaughtered, while the wizarding world would be his slaves. 

It was too big, too much for Harry to bear. He was no messiah, he was just Harry! 

Who was he kidding? He'd never be 'Just Harry'… he'd be the boy-who-lived until he died. He let out a short bitter chuckle. Ironic… 

Just then a scream cam from downstairs. It was Aunt Petunia, or possibly Dudley, one could never be too sure. Harry bolted upright.

"Deatheaters!" Harry murmured, diving for his wand in his trunk, determined not to go down without a fight. Harry heard a thud if a body dropping downstairs and struggled with the thought of magically unlocking the door and rush off, or waiting for one of them to come to him. It could mean the difference of being expelled from Hogwarts or the death of the Durselys. Footsteps pounded up the steps towards Harry's room. Harry couldn't let anyone else die because of him, even if it was the Dursleys. He strode to the door, lifted up his wand and said…

"Alohomora" a voice boomed from the other side of the door, locks scrapping unlocked by themselves. 

Harry stood in shock, raised his wand and planned the curse he would hit the inruder with as the door swung open. Harry's jaw dropped.

"Hello Potter" they sneered, "had a nice summer?"

**********

OH! Cliffhanger! I am so evil! Spank me Severus! I've been a bad bad girl… anyone else who wants a spanking from random HP hotties, review! My current plan for world domination started with the kidnapping of all hotties, I currently have them in a shoebox under my bed, but James Marsters and Alan Rickman are currently dueling for my heart… but I'm willing to rent them out for a price of a review a hottie… pwease?


	3. Unexpected

Disclaimer: I don't own em, ain't life a bitch?

Chapter 3 Unexpected

***

Harry's jaw dropped in shock.

"Hello Potter," they sneered. "Had a nice summer?"

Harry felt as though he had eaten a Ton Tongue Toffee, his mouth failing him for a moment. 

"Pro- professor!" Harry stammered.

There before him in his doorway stood a tall and thin man with sallow skin, greasy black hair and a hooked nose; head of Slytherin House. 

"Gather your things Potter, I haven't all day," snapped Snape, glaring down at the boy he despised so much. 

At his biting tone, the familiar unease usually noted in potions class returned to Harry, and he quickly snapped his jaw shut, realizing he was staring. 

"Well?" glared Snape, clearly frustrated, wanting nothing more to be anywhere but in  house that stank of Muggles and the insufferable Harry Potter.

Harry turned and quickly started to pack his belongings into his trunk, grabbing quills, books and a half started History of Magic essay. Checking under the loose floorboard under his bed, Harry turned to see Snape had already descended down the stairs where someone was still screaming in a duel of shouts along with Uncle Vernon who was currently shouting about 'freaks'. 

Harry dragged his heavy trunk down the stairs, slamming it on each step, and holding a crying Hedwig in her cage, wondering if the fireplace had been blown up again. But mostly why on earth Snape had come to his house. Harry reached the landing to find his Aunt Petunia in a heap on the floor where she obviously fainted, shrieking like a banshee, and a purple faced Uncle Vernon fighting a battle between shouting his purpled beefy face off, and his fear for the wizards before him, (who were currently hovering a few inches off the ground standing on a vibrantly teal flying carpet.)

"Hello Harry!" smiled a cheerful Arthur Weasley, whose focus was divided between Harry and the assortment of muggle gadgets the cluttered the living room, his eyes currently fixed on the remote control a few feet to Harry's left. Harry grinned about to welcome Mr.Weasley and modestly ask him why he and Professor Snape were hovering a few inches off the ground on a vibrantly teal flying carpet, when his uncle interrupted. 

"I demand to know what you freaks are doing in _my_ house! Get out! Ill call the police I will!" he sputtered from behind his moustache, spit spraying off the beefy man's face making him look like a great purple walrus.

"Come along Harry," said a frowning Arthur Weasley, who had dealt with the Dursleys before when Fred had fed Dudley an engorgement potion that swale his tongue to four feet before letting him fix it, but not before Vernon had sent various porcelain figurines flying at Arthur's head. He levitated Harry and his things onto the carpet. 

"Don't even THINK about coming back boy! Don't even think!" snarled Vernon who's purple complexion was slowly making him look like a rather fat, rather large eggplant. 

Snape shot Vernon a scalding look, then hit him with a mild body bind curse, which would wear off in about an hour, but would shut up the annoying man for the time being, muttering a "Merlin save me from muggles" loud enough for Harry to hear.

Harry snickered, he man not have be a deatheater anymore, but Snape definitely still disliked muggles as much as he ever had.

"Right then" grinned Mr.Weasley, "Ready to go?" He said, taking out his wand.

Harry nodded, "How do we…" Harry's voice trailed off as Mr. Weasley tapped the carpet three times with his wand, making the carpet start to rumble like and old car that had just been started. 

"Best hold onto something" Mr. Weasley grinned.

With a small jump, the carpet sprang to life and rolled up, trapping Harry, Mr. Weasley, Snape and Harry's things inside, then turned upright. Harry's stomach turned, he had never traveled by flying carpet before. With one last shout from Petunia, the carpet rumbled, set aflame, and shot out through the ceiling like a rocket, the bottom still aflame, and the lumpy rolled up carpet disappeared from sigh leaving the Dursleys with a  remarkably unmarked ceiling, and a large burn mark on the hardwood floor.

***

Thanks Sarista Black and Mira-chan for replying, and to you I shall send a house elves to do your bidding and kill those you dislike! It's like a tiny, shriveled, broken English Mafia… waiiiiit… 


	4. Discontent

Disclaimer: Alas! Poor Chantelli, she owns not… just let me die!

Authors Note: Thank you to Sarista Black, Arashi Kaminari, Meg Erskine Frere Albatou, Paprika, Dragon Feather and L2L2 (aka Nessa) and to those who may have read and have yet to review… please review… feed back makes Telli a megalomaniac, have disillusions of grandeur and buy feather quill pens to write fan fiction with… 

Chapter Four: Discontent

The carpet landed with a bounce, rattling all the occupants inside uncomfortably. Then with a snap the vibrant teal rug unrolled itself whipping Harry and his trunks, a screeching Hedwig, Snape and a grinning Weasley to opposite sides of the room and promptly went lax on the floor as if it were just another innocent muggle hearth rug.

"I thought the Ministry banned those things," scowled Snape who obviously didn't enjoy the ride pressed up against his least favorite student, and the rough landing which had left him with a sore rear and wind-wiped hair.

Arthur Weasley looked shortly at the potions master, " Well, since when does the Order follow the rules, nevertheless from a corrupt government? We couldn't risk Apperating and linking his house to the Floo Network would have drawn far too much attention. I got it from Abu- besides," grinned Arthur, with a signature Weasley smirk, " I enjoy indulging in my rebellious side."

Harry smiled from his place on the ground, brushing himself off- confused, woozy but still in one piece. At least he would have the Burrow to cheer him up. Harry looked around the surroundings. Snape was brushing himself off as if being in the carpet with Harry and Mr. Weasley had covered himself in the most unimaginable filth while Mr. Weasley proceeded to magically roll up the carpet and place in the corner. Harry paused- this wasn't the Burrow.

"Harry!" came a voice behind him.

All of a sudden Harry wished nothing more to be away from here, away from Black Manor. Away from his best friend who was standing behind him with a smile plastered on his face, eager to talk to him. Guilt suffocated him, closing in and threatening to engulf him in blackness. Harry plastered a smile on, not wanting to bring attention to himself and turned.

"Ron!" Harry grinned, gut wrenching under a mask of a cool facade. Did they actually expect him to be **_glad_** to come to his godfather's house? To be with his things, to be surrounded by his belongings- each of which reminded Harry of him- the very house smelt slightly like his aftershave Harry had become familiar of. To be content to live here, when he blamed himself for his godfather's death?

Harry's smile flickered, but Ron didn't seem to notice.

"Comeon mate, we're back in our old room again" he said, the proceeded to update Harry on all the happenings of the summer thus far in under a minute. "Hermione is coming tomorrow" he rambled, " Bill and Charlie keep flooing in – and Fred and George! You'll never guess… they were **asked **to join the Order! And they won't tell me a bloody thing about what's going on! I'm surprised they were allowed with the amount of trouble they cause. Ginny is furious! They won't say a thing about what their job is, but they like to whisper to each other constantly, acting like they're important- worse than the summer Percy made prefect…"

Harry was shocked, Fred and George were the biggest troublemakers at Hogwarts had seen since the Marauders- and they hadn't even stayed in seventh year to take their N.E.W.T.s- all be it because of last years Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher and self-made Inquisitor. 

'The Order must really need bodies to fill up the ranks then' mused Harry.

Ron lead Harry down the corridor to their room, keeping quiet as to not wake the portraits of the mistress of the house who was quiet prone to screaming.

When the last staircase was tiptoed, they entered their room where Ron chattered merrily away about Quidditch and the insufferable Fudge- hardly taking notice to Harry's pained expressions.


	5. Welcomed

Disclaimer: (acted out with life like puppets)

This is Ms. Rowling, she's brilliant and has lots of money! (Puppet Rowling waves, and on her puppet hand are finger puppet Harry Potter characters. They all thrown galleons into the audience)

This is Chantelli, she's poor as a student can get, also she too lazy to create her OWN characters so she has stolen Ms. Rowling's characters and chooses only to deal with the fun "plot line". 

(Chantelli steals Harry Potter finger puppets and make them do her bidding) heheheh… suckers! *NO SNAPE! Dumbledore doesn't like hands in new places*

Authors Note: this is for you Amariel! Thanks for reviewing… I had this one in the volts just waiting for someone to review! I did go crazy too… look! I spoke all in the 3rd person up there!

Chapter Five

By late afternoon Harry was ravenous and beginning to seriously consider cannibalism. Ron had turned magically into a yammering steak- like Harry had once seen in a muggle cartoon at Ms Figg's once. He had only eaten a few Peppermint Humbugs - which now left him extremely thirsty, and seemed to only remind his stomach about how empty it really was. Now wrenching and demanding to be filled – if lunch wasn't soon, Ron's tombstone would read: a dear son, a beloved brother, and went well with tartar sauce. 

Of course, Ron, (who was too excited to finally have someone with the time to listen to him and not be rushed of to the pesky and time-consuming job of saving the world) had yet to pause for a breath, let alone suggest lunch.

Finally, in the middle of Ron's umpteenth play-by-play breakdown of the last Chudley Cannons match, Fred and George apparated into the room with a pop; bringing Harry's trunk with them.

" 'Ello Harry!" grinned Fred, apparating once more the less than four feet from where he was originally standing to the foot of Harry's bed, George following his twin's lead.

The Weasley twins, having finally being of legal age had passed their apparation tests last summer and like many teenage wizards before them, abused this new skill to the point that they hardly actually walked a step. Harry suspected that Fred and George did this only to tease their younger siblings- annoying them thoroughly. Although, Harry had also heard that the twins had actually tried to splinch themselves once- believing the sight of a floating nose, right pinky finger and navel would be a hilarious sight to see, topped only by the sight of themselves minus a nose, right pinky finger and navel.

"We've just come up to tell you it's time for lunch" said George with a Weasley smirk, "sorry about the delay, Order had another meeting, ran long…"

"Very important business you know… well, I guess you don't do you!"  laughed Fred.

"Very important business?" fumed Ron, "had you serving tea while the rest of them actually spoke then eh?" he scowled, pulling off a face even Snape would find acceptably evil. But the twins having seen and ample amount of scowls from far more frightening characters than their younger brother found this all rather cute, and George left atop his brother and gave him a hearty noogie. 

"Aw! Is our poor ickle brother jealous?" George taunted.

"Geetoffme! I'll tell mum!" shouted Ron, "I'll hex you! I swear!"

"You'll have to catch us first," beamed Fred, then he and his twin quickly disapparated out of the room.

"Mad those two are, and I can't do anything about it! Mum and Dad are always running about doing one thing or another for the Order!"

Harry shrugged sympathetically.

"Come-on, let's go get some lunch, I'm starving" Harry said, trying to change the subject. All of which only worked for a moment until smoke started billowing under the door to their room. Ron and Harry quickly opened the door only to find a dozen dungbombs had been set outside their room, and the portraits of the Mistress of Black Manor was using some more than colorful language to describe the twins- which one would never expect to hear out of an elderly woman.

Ron was fuming, plugging his nose and stomping down the hall blindly due to the offensive smoke, Harry in tow running to keep up with his friend when he crashed into a very tall someone.


	6. Out of Place

Disclaimer: starts singing and dancing. I don't own em! Oh no! Not me. Harry Potter does not belong to me. Oh yes, it's true. I write for the pleasure of me and you. I gots me that feathered quill. expect more chapters soon. Reviews feed the soul.  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
"Harry!" Remus coughed as he picked himself and Harry off the floor and out of the offending air.  
  
'He looks older,' Harry thought, 'too old- too soon.'  
  
Remus clasped his hand on Harry's shoulder, "Come on Harry, everyone is waiting downstairs."  
  
'He seems preoccupied, he didn't even say hello,' Harry mused. 'He blames me for Sirius. I deserve it.'  
  
Remus lead Harry down the hall catching up with Ron who was desperately trying to draw the curtains over one of many screaming portraits.  
  
"She won't stop shouting!" cried Ron. "It's worse than the time she found out that Snape was a member of the Order."  
  
Remus laughed, "she's like that. Bloody crazy cow."  
  
Ron grinned back at the werewolf.  
  
For a moment Harry felt left out of the joke- he wasn't here all summer with friends. Instead he was abandoned at the Dursley's with no one to comfort him about Sirius, and now he was rescued and put into his godfather's prison- a prison of his own where everything reminded of him.  
  
When the three finally silenced the wall of screeching portraits, they entered the dining room where Molly Weasley had prepared enough food for the Order members wandering around Number 12 Grimmauld Place, yet none were idle enough to sit and enjoy the food and the kitchen became a hectic place where Order members rushed in and out. Molly gave Harry a quick hug and quickly went back to work, excusing herself to get Arthur something to eat before his shift guarding certain rooms in the Ministry of Magic. Harry suddenly didn't feel very hungry anymore and spent lunch pushing his food around his plate as Ron chatted merrily with Remus, the twins, and Ginny.  
  
"Harry, you've been pretty quiet," said George troubled that Harry hadn't laughed after Ron was tricked into eating a meatball that made him grow a neck of a giraffe.  
  
"I guess I'm just tired" Harry lied, then pushed his plate away from him and stalked out of the room.  
  
He had to get away from everyone. How could they go on surviving while he had to fight each day with the guilt he carried. Harry could hear Ron call after him; he had to go somewhere where Ron wouldn't look for him. The library upstairs that he had helped to de-boggart last year would suit him fine.  
  
Harry collapsed into a huge plush dusty chair and surveyed the titles in front of him. It was a wonder that this room wasn't forbidden with the number of books on the dark arts. Bookshelves lined with dark potions, charms and curses lined the walls. Harry needed to get him mind off of Sirius. He ran his hands along the spines of the book and stopped at random. Pulling out the book, Harry began to read.  
  
When Remus found him an hour later, his cheeks were tear stained and he had passed out in a dusty chair still covered in a white sheet, the book still in his lap. 


	7. Pain

Disclaimer: All hail Rowling, place play things on her alter… Now I get to play with them. BIG thanks to all who write back. You keep me breathing! 

padfoot201: Thank you for your encouragement… a girl loves to hear from anyone who enjoys her work… thank you for the review… I hope that this update pleases you as well! Lemme know!

Gryphon's wing: Thanks for the review… I know! Sean Biggerstaff (Oliver) is so so steamy! I'll see if I can get him into an upcoming chapter… Bloom is darling too, but I prefer Pippin! I think it's the accent. Speaking of accents, James Marster's plays a British vampire on Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel… go to my website posted on my personal profile to see a picture of the bleach blond hottie!

And now, on with the show:

***

Harry bolted awake in his bed around midnight screaming in agony, his scar felt on fire. The white-hot pain felt like electricity coursing though him and his body started convulsing on the bed. His thoughts were being invaded. His mind was being raped, and he was powerless to stop it. 

Ron awoke as Harry started screaming, Ron started to call for help, rushing to his friend's side desperately trying to comfort him.

"Harry! HARRY! Mate wake up!" cried Ron, trying to stop his friend's convulsions. 

Moments passed an no one had come to Ron's pleas for help. Harry's screams of pain and terror jumped an octave. Fearing for his friend's life Ron left his side and started running up and down the halls outside their room, calling out for someone, anyone to help his friend. For once in her existence, the portraits of the mistress of Black Manor refused to object to the noise with shrieking. 

"Someone, where is everyone?" called Ron. "Mum! Dad! Fred, George! ANYONE! Please, help him!" he pleaded as he opened and slammed the doors to the neighboring rooms. 

'Everyone must be out with the Order' Ron's fevered mind told him. It would be up to him to save his friend.

Suddenly, blinded by the terror and adrenalin, Ron saw a black clad figure ran towards him, pushing him aside and darting into Harry's room.

***

Harry's mind was screaming at him, body wracking trying to battle an evil seen only within the confines of him mind, he struggled to breathe and an unseen force stopped his lungs. 

***

Professor Snape crouched over the prone form of his most hated student, and with a look of worry grasped the boy, attempting the stop the boy's convultions.

"Mr. Weasley, hold down Mr. Potter's shoulders, ensure he cannot harm himself!" cried Snape over Harry's screams. 

In terror for his friend, Ron complied without a moment's hesitation. Snape pulled his wand out in order to place a calming charm on Harry when his face seized up in pain and he dropped his wand, grasping at his forearm and grunting in pain. 

"Voldemort," Severus murmured, as his knees buckled under him. 

The Dark Lord was calling all his deatheaters to him. Severus would not be able to join them, to spy for Dumbledore. Not tonight, not as Potter shook the room with his wails of a primal terror beyond words. Harry's screams were a warning to them all, but the members of the Orders were too late. 

Desperately, Ron searched for his own wand, frantic to end Harry's agony when suddenly Harry dropped deathly silent.

"Harry," Ron questioned quietly.

The room creaked with and eerie silence, broken only by Snape's silent groans of anguish. 

"Harry, mate, are you alright?" Ron whispered.

Harry's head lolled to one side, his emerald eyes cloudy, blood bubbling out of the corners of his mouth. 

***

Author's Notes:

Cliffhangers make me happy! I'm home all this week and have nothing to do but write… But if you want to see if Harry's okay, reviews make me feel very encouraged to write… I'm such a review addict, I check a couple of times a day… but it makes me work faster… not even 24 hours since I posted the last chapter and here I am again abusing fanfiction… Please, feed my addiction… I have candy! And house elves… and… did I mention I love you?


	8. Visions

Disclaimer: I've tried and I tried. But even multiple cosmetic surgery wouldn't make me J.K. These lil' monkeys I like to play with are hers. I can still hang out with them though!  
  
Author's Note: Sorry about the update delay, was preoccupied with applying to universities. Wish me luck! A good English program can lead to even bigger and better fanfic!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Upstairs in his room, Harry's body lay deathly pale as blood frothed out of his mouth.  
  
Eyes open, yet not registering his surroundings nor its occupants hoarsely shouting for  
  
him to awake. He could not hear them. He's senses were honed on something else much  
  
more dire.  
  
Meanwhile below them, Albus Dumbledore lay in a crumpled heap on the ground  
  
surrounded by his Order members, half moon spectacles shattered and looking as frail as  
  
his years.  
  
Momentarily shocked, the members of the Order began scrambling to rescue their fallen  
  
leader. Hastily casting healing charms and shouting for Severus to come bearing potions.  
  
Remus rushed from room to room searching for Snape, his lungs burning and legs shaky  
  
beneath him. His mentor, the Order of the Phoenix' leader was slowly slipping from life  
  
and every second that passed made chances to save him less likely. Rushing around a  
  
corner, Remus ran smack into Ron.  
  
"Ron! Where's Professor Snape! It's urgent!" stammered Lupin, his breath hitching as he  
  
reached to help Ron up hastily.  
  
Ron looked shaken, his eyes red and his cheeks glistening with tears.  
  
"Harry's not breathing," he said detached and swaying on his feet. "He had a vision and- and now he's not breathing."  
  
Remus' world spun. Racing faster than he thought possible, he tore down the hall and  
  
into Harry's room. Reality crashing down around him, the sight he saw haunted his mind  
  
for years to come. Harry's limp body lay on his bed as Snape was doing everything in his  
  
power to revive him. Small vials of potions littered the floor, tumbling off the bed as  
  
Snape shook Harry's thin form with potent healing charms.  
  
"Harry!" Remus cried, praying his voice would be enough to revive him. Snape turned  
  
towards Lupin with wide eyes.  
  
"Nothing is working! The boy isn't responding to anything!" he rushed, his usual  
  
composure forgotten in a panic.  
  
Remus scooped up the boy in his arms and cupped his cheek in his hand, warm blood still  
  
dribbling down Harry's chin. Suddenly Remus jumped with a start, rushing out of the  
  
room and clutching Harry close to his heart.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" called Snape following behind him.  
  
"It's Albus! Harry had a vision of Albus! Harry's experiencing everything that Albus is."  
  
Snape pounded down the hall behind Lupin. The threat of losing Dumbledore driving him  
  
to new speeds. Robes whipping behind him, he finally reached the main floor where  
  
McGonagall was trying to administer to her fallen friend as the Order rushed about trying  
  
to find something that would help in any way.  
  
The scene was frozen as the lifeless body of Harry Potter was carried into the room by a frazzled Remus. In the corner, Molly Weasley cried out and Hagrid who was already a mess burst into hitching sobs. Remus gently lowered Harry beside Dumbledore and nearly collapsed beside them, praying that something would happen. That they would both be fine. Severus crouched beside the headmaster, tilting his head back administering a healing potion. When nothing happened,  
  
Snape cursed, crushing the vial in his hand.  
  
Suddenly, as if nothing had ever been the matter with him, Albus Dumbledore sat up  
  
looking perfectly healthy. His trademark sparkling eyes showed no knowledge that  
  
moments ago, he had been near death. In the corner, Hagrid's sobs reached new heights.  
  
"Harry?" Dumbledore asked, turning to find the boy at his side, back arched right off the  
  
ground as if he were being pulled by horrific marionette strings and the puppeteer was  
  
Satan himself.  
  
Placing his hands on either side of Harry's face, he turned and called to his Order  
  
members.  
  
"Hold his down!" he called.  
  
Quickly Moody, Lupin and Snape clutched onto the boy's limbs trying desperately to  
  
hold him down.  
  
Dumbledore placed a hand on Harry's brow and closed his eyes, murmuring a few  
  
incoherent words.  
  
Abruptly, Harry's convulsions stopped, he gasped for air and his eyelids fluttered open.  
  
"You're alive," Harry slurred towards the headmaster, then promptly passed out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Please review? Really! It takes no time at all! Click the button! Feed my ego and this fanfic! I love you! Chocolate and warm puppies to all! 


End file.
